The implementation of drive-by-wire technology in the automotive industry (e.g. steer-by-wire, brake-by-wire, throttle-by-wire, shift-by-wire, etc.) is a result of continuing efforts to reduce cost, increase reliability, and reduce weight.
In drive-by-wire systems, mechanical devices with linkages and mechanical connections are being replaced with sensors, actuators and electronics. For example, in a conventional steering system, which consists of a steering wheel, a steering column, a power assisted rack and pinion system, and tie rods, the driver turns a steering wheel which, through the various mechanical components, causes the road wheels of the vehicle to turn. In a steer-by-wire system, a number of the mechanical components between the steering wheel and the road wheels of the vehicle are replaced with a sensor at the steering wheel and both sensors and actuators at the road wheels. In a steer-by-wire system, the rotation of the steering wheel is measured by the sensor. This rotation measurement is processed by the electronics to generate command signals for the actuators to turn the road wheels.
Drive-by-wire modules may reduce assembly time and cost and result in an improved driver interface because the elimination of mechanical connections to the steering column give engineers more flexibility in designing the driver interface with regard to location, type and performance. Vehicle designers will also have more flexibility in the placement of hardware under the hood and in the interior to support alternative power trains, enhanced styling, and improved interior functionality.
Without a steering column, there is no need to provide an adjustable seat, so seat content may be reduced. The absence of the steering column may also enable integrated vehicle stability control systems, collision avoidance systems, and automated driving systems.
Drive-by-wire technology may also increase packaging flexibility, simplify assembly, enable tunable steering feel, and advanced vehicle control.